


Песочные часы

by subetsarana



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Magic Realism, Mind Palace, One Shot, Present Tense, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subetsarana/pseuds/subetsarana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня Шерлок Холмс собирается на встречу с Джоном Ватсоном в лабораторию госпиталя Святого Бартоломея. Он знает точное время, место и обстоятельства, при которых состоится встреча, и еще многое, многое другое. В этом и заключается основная проблема.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песочные часы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661047) by [Polyphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyphony/pseuds/Polyphony). 



Бейкер-стрит гудит, точно пчелиный улей, наполненная резкими, раздражающими слух сигналами грузовиков. Воздух проникнут чертыханиями велосипедистов и ругательствами срывающихся друг на друга водителей. Город покрыт маслянистой, холодной и серой пеленой дождя — типичное раннее утро понедельника.

Асфальт перед домом под номером «221» заполняют сваленные в кучу груды картонных коробок, потрепанных папок и бумаг, наспех засунутых в пластиковые контейнеры; даже гарпунная пушка каким-то странным образом оказывается в этом развале.

В окне на первом этаже появляется раздраженное лицо женщины - она смотрит на улицу, чуть раздвинув кружевные занавески, и неодобрительно покачивает головой, оглядывая раскиданные у порога вещи. Зашторив окна, женщина идет в коридор.

\- Шерлок! - зовет она. - Эти люди из службы доставки побросали вещи на улице прямо у входа. Ты же не можешь оставить их там в таком виде! Скоро начнется дождь, слышишь? Шерлок, ты уже проснулся? 

В ответ - лишь тишина. Она вздыхает, покачав головой, и выходит на улицу, предварительно надев свой дождевик.

На втором этаже, в дальней, слабо освещенной комнате дома, где звуки с улицы утрачивают свою силу, на застеленной двуспальной кровати лежит мужчина. На полу стоят раскрытые пустые ящики, картонные коробки, повсюду разбросана одежда. Кажется, будто он только недавно въехал сюда, но, не успев начать разбирать вещи, уже потерял к этому занятию всякий интерес. 

Шерлок спит.

Для того, чтобы уснуть, ему не требуются какие-либо особые медикаменты, но иногда они помогают. На этот раз он использует лишь два никотиновых пластыря. Совсем скоро, погрузившись в куда более измененное состояние сознания, чем обыкновенный сон, он забудет о них. Избежать этого невозможно, Шерлок прекрасно все понимает и сожалеет, что у него нет другого выбора.

Шерлоку снится Джон. Доктор Джон Ватсон — отставной врач Пятого Нортумберлендского стрелкового полка, который сейчас сидит в полупустой арендованной квартире на своей аккуратно застеленной кровати и размышляет о том, что лучше сделать - обновить свой блог или, наперекор здравому смыслу, воспользоваться нелегально хранящимся в верхнем ящике стола пистолетом. Но Шерлок знает, что Джон не воспользуется оружием или уже не воспользовался - все зависит от того, с какой стороны на это посмотреть.

Путешествуя по просторам своего разума, Шерлок видит обрывочные сны. Он открывает двери и входит в комнаты, изучая содержимое шкафов и ящиков, извлекая и рассматривая интересующие его предметы, позволяя половодью памяти просачиваться сквозь сознание, влагой воспоминаний укрепляя прочные связи с самыми разными событиями его прошлой жизни.

Он оказывается у темно-коричневой филенчатой двери, ведущей в гостиную. Сквозь высокие створчатые окна в комнату проникает мягкий солнечный свет, разная по стилю мебель диссонирует с фирменными обоями «Цоффани»[1] и старинным камином, одиноко стоящим у дальней стены.

Шерлок жадно впитывает в себя это воспоминание, воспроизводя разговор до мельчайших деталей:

А что, здесь может быть очень мило. В самом деле, мило.  
 **Да. Да, я именно так и подумал. Поэтому сразу и перебрался сюда.**  
Конечно, как только уберём весь этот хлам... Так это всё...  
 **Разумеется, я могу прибраться немного.**  


Улыбаясь, Шерлок берет в руки череп:

  
_И как вам, доктор Ватсон? Наверху есть ещё спальня, если, конечно, вам нужны раздельные спальни._  
Разумеется нужны раздельные.  
 _О, не беспокойтесь, здесь живут разные люди. У соседки, миссис Тёрнер, живет замужняя пара._  


Покачав головой, Шерлок аккуратно закрывает эту дверь.

 

Теперь перед ним следующая дверь – прозрачная, стеклянная, с табличкой посередине:

Привет, приятель! Сколько же мы не виделись? Лет восемь?  
 **Познакомься, это мой друг - Джон Ватсон.**  
Друг?  
Коллега.

Шерлок берет мобильный телефон Себастьяна со стола и, просматривая список контактов в его телефонной книге, совершенно не удивляется, увидев номер секретаря Эдди Ван Куна - Аманды. Хотя сам он с трудом вспоминает к каким логическим выводам тогда пришел.

Без сожаления Шерлок покидает эту комнату, понимая, что вряд ли захочет посетить ее вновь. 

Следующая дверь ведет в темную и узкую аллею между двумя заброшенными домами. Поднимая голову, Шерлок смотрит на мириады рассыпанных по ночному небу звезд:

  
**Красиво, да?**  
А я думал, тебя не волнуют подобные вещи...  
 **Это не значит, что я не могу оценить их красоту.**  


Шерлок качает головой и сдержанно смеется. Даже странно, что этот короткий диалог под аркой в районе Ваксхолл [2] остался сохранен в памяти и бережно убран подальше для большей сохранности.

Возле следующей обшарпанной двери с затвором, он замедляет шаг и отводит глаза в сторону. Запах хлора, струящийся из проема, сложно игнорировать, но Шерлок проходит мимо, стискивая зубы, слишком хорошо зная, что поджидает его там.

Проходя дальше по коридору, он останавливается у солидной, недавно выкрашенной черной краской двери в григорианском стиле. Шерлок подходит чуть ближе. Его губы слегка подрагивают, когда он тянется к дверной ручке:

  
_Знаете в чем проблема, когда хочешь изменить облик, мистер Холмс? Как ни старайся, это всегда автопортрет._  
 **То есть, я викарий с разбитым лицом??**  
 _Нет, вы надломлены, зациклены, и верите в сверхчеловека. Точнее, в себя самого. И кто-то вас явно любит. Если бы я била вас по лицу, то тоже щадила бы нос и зубы._  
Наденьте на себя что-нибудь, прошу. Все что угодно. Хоть салфетку!  
 _Зачем? Вы чувствуете себя незащищенным?_  
 **Видимо Джон не знает, куда смотреть..**  
 _Не согласна. По-моему, он это точно знает. А в вас я не уверена._  
 **Хотел бы смотреть на голых девушек, взял бы ноутбук Джона.**  
А то ты его не берешь!  
 **Я его конфисковал…**  


От этих воспоминаний Шерлок невольно улыбается. Он помнит ту свою почти мальчишескую наивность и неловкость, возникшую от осознания факта, что Джон гораздо более опытен в определенной сфере. Шерлок осматривается вокруг. У «Той самой Женщины» хороший дизайнерский вкус. Ему, несомненно, было жаль, когда, в конце концов, она все-таки умерла, но это случилось в другой стране и, кроме того... Шерлок прерывает дальнейшие воспоминания на эту тему и недовольно морщится, понимая, что подсознание начинает затягивать его в те уголки памяти, которые не играют сейчас никакой роли.

Шерлок замечает, что уже провел много времени, праздно бродя по коридорам своей памяти. Но в глубине сознания он понимает — это связано с тем, что сегодня _тот_ важный день, один из самых знаменательных дней в его жизни.

Следующая дверь, возле которой он останавливается, искусственно состарена. Она сделана из куска массивного дуба и закрывается на железную защелку и Йельский замок. Шерлок приподнимает бровь и вспоминает: несмотря на то, что им не предоставили двухместный номер в гостинице, этот — с двумя смежными комнатами и ванной, соединяющей их, был вполне удовлетворительным:

Боже, Шерлок, прости. Я и не подозревал, что ты... Так... я... эм... просто подожду снаружи.  
 **Какие-то проблемы, Джон? Я и не знал, что ты так стыдлив - совершенно нехарактерное поведение для мужчины, проведшего около десяти лет в армии.**  
Шерлок, отвали. Просто в следующий раз убедись, что ты закрываешь дверь со своей стороны.

Когда-то, размышляя над этим эпизодом, Шерлок пришел к выводу, что именно в тот момент Джон стал впервые что-то подозревать.

Мимо следующей, ничем непримечательной двери, которую легко можно обнаружить в какой-нибудь лаборатории, Шерлок хочет пройти побыстрее, но за ней уже слышится...:

  
**Думаю. Мне нужно подумать.**   
Тебе нужно?.. Она, что, для тебя вообще ничего не значит? Ты однажды чуть человека не убил из-за того, что он к ней притронулся.  
 **Она моя домовладелица.**  
Она умирает... ты, робот! К чёрту. К чёрту все это! Оставайся здесь, если хочешь, в одиночестве.  
 **Одиночество - это все, что у меня есть. Оно меня защищает.**  
Нет, людей защищают друзья.

Новой волной накатывает следующее воспоминание и, зажмуриваясь, Шерлок силится прогнать его... там, дальше по коридору, за следующей дверью - церковь, и он отчетливо помнит те события:

Под ногами пожухлая трава, а над головой тяжелым полотном нависло серое небо. Вечнозеленые кустарники и величественные сосны обрамляют тихий уголок, где на сырой земле стоит новый монолитный черный памятник с острыми краями.

Ты... ты как-то сказал мне... что ты не герой. Эм... Было время, когда мне казалось, что ты и не человек вовсе, но скажу тебе так: ты был... самым лучшим... самым человечным... человеком, из всех, кого я когда-либо знал, и никто никогда не убедит меня в том, что ты солгал мне, так что... вот.

То были крайне тяжелые времена. Джон, и так настрадавшийся, нуждался в спокойной жизни, а Шерлок...

Где-то глубине своего подсознания он делает вдох, ему не хочется погружаться в эти воспоминая, но, все ближе подходя к следующей двери, он понимает - это неизбежно:

_...беру тебя в свои законные жёны, чтобы, начиная с этого дня, любить тебя и заботиться о тебе, в радости и в горе, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас._

Шерлок отворачивается, чтобы не видеть сияющего лица Молли и подрагивающих губ Джона, когда тот склоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее. Но все его попытки бесполезны - эта сцена уже впечатана в его воспоминания и легко проигрывается на внутреннем экране мыслей... Шерлок не может смириться с тем, что тогда все-таки пробрался сквозь толпу гостей в церковь. Он был движим любопытством и странным, каким-то мазохистским порывом непременно убедиться в том, что Джон выбрал другого человека. После, он погряз в терзающем его душу самобичевании, а сейчас, как ни старайся, уже ничего из прожитых эмоций не изменить. 

Он возвращается в коридор и, оказавшись у следующей двери, всем телом наваливается на нее, лишь бы только она не открылась, хотя прекрасно понимает — никакой надежды нет. Дверь деревянная, с облупившемся по краям лаком, на ней видны потертости и царапины от его предыдущих самонадеянных попыток запереть ее навсегда и удалить этот файл из своей памяти. В какой-то момент он сдается и опускает руки.

Двери открываются вопреки его воле. Внутри пусто и нет никого, кроме одинокого силуэта человека, стоящего перед ним с упрямо поднятым подбородком и опирающегося на свою трость:

Давай покончим с этим прямо здесь и сейчас, пока я не сорвался и не избил тебя.  
 **Джон, при тех обстоятельствах у меня просто не было другого выбора...**  
Ты разыграл собственную смерть. Ты исчез больше чем на год, на целый год, Шерлок! И все то время ты посвятил выслеживанию убийцы, нанятого Мориарти, который должен был устранить Лестрейда, меня и миссис Хадсон. Ты во всем разобрался сам. Боже, как ты?.. Не бери в голову, я все равно не хочу знать. И вот ты заявляешься домой, только чтобы узнать, что убил не того, за кем гонялся?  
 **Тот человек тоже был убийцей, Джон. Он был не так уж невинен.**  
...а нужный тебе человек в итоге пошел за мной и только по счастливой случайности промахнулся, но вместо этого убил... убил...  
 **Джон, мне очень жаль...**  
Я ничего не хочу слышать, Шерлок. Никогда больше не разговаривай со мной.

Опустив голову, Шерлок выходит и садится на полу в коридоре, не уверенный в том, что сможет продолжить свое путешествие. Но останавливаться нельзя, ведь сегодня памятный день в его жизни, как он сам для себя его обозначил.

Следующая дверь на его пути совсем небольшая, она настолько мала, что через нее с трудом смог бы пройти ребенок. Шерлок присаживается на корточки и проползает внутрь.

Он сидит в теплом кафе за столом, стоящем у покрытой кафелем белой стены. Шерлок берет бутылку кетчупа и начинает вертеть ее в руках:

Слушай, я уже говорил с тобой по-хорошему, я угрожал тебе и даже обращался в полицию. Что тебе от меня нужно, Шерлок?  
 **Не забывай, еще можно воспользоваться судебным предписанием, запрещающим мне приближаться к тебе.**  
Да я бы с удовольствием. Только мне кажется, это лучше получится у Майкрофта. Считаешь, мне стоит воспользоваться его услугами?  
 **Перестань. Даже у возможностей моего брата есть границы.**  
Да что ты? Полагаю, я должен быть благодарен, что все еще могу разглядеть их. Серьезно, Шерлок, просто оставь меня в покое.  
 **Джон, прошло двенадцать месяцев.**  
То есть ты считаешь, что этого времени достаточно, чтобы я отошел от случившегося? Забыл все и смог спокойно вновь впустить тебя в свою жизнь? Ты слишком самонадеян. Я не желаю больше вести этот разговор.  
 **Джон, пожалуйста. Просто послушай меня хотя бы секунду.**  
Уходи, Шерлок. Просто... уходи.

Дверь в кафе резко захлопывается перед его носом, и от этого звука живот неприятно сводит. Шерлок понимает, что это всего лишь давнее воспоминание, но оно настолько реально, что он даже может ощутить вкус слез на своих губах.

Следующее воспоминание хранится за дверью, напоминающей вход в камеру полицейского участка, но, на самом деле, Шерлок знает, она ведет на Бейкер-стрит. Солнечный свет мягко струится через окна, а внутри совершенно неблагоприятная, даже враждебная атмосфера:

  
**Зачем ты пришел?**  
Ты позвал.  
 **Я зову тебя ежедневно вот уже восемнадцать месяцев подряд.**  
Да, знаю. Надеюсь, у тебя безлимитный тариф на текстовые сообщения.  
 **Разве не у всех такой? Почему именно сегодня, Джон?**  
Я... не знаю. Может быть, я просто не хочу нарабатывать себе плохую карму.  
 **То есть, ты пришел заключить мир?**  
Вроде того. Лестрейд рассказал мне, что ты сделал с Андерсоном. И он не разрешит тебе появляться снова, пока у тебя не появится партнер.  
 **Ты имеешь в виду контролер.**  
Как тебе будет угодно. В любом случае, я здесь. Только богу известно, почему, но я здесь.  
 **Я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты здесь, Джон. Тебе скучно.**  
Неправда, я...  
 **Конечно, скучно. Выписывание рецептов, раздача антибиотиков и измерение давления у тебя уже в печёнках сидит. Ты видишь, как твое будущее просачивается сквозь пальцы. И вот от безнадеги ты подумал, что даже Шерлок-мать-его-Холмс будет в сто раз лучше, чем прозябание.**  
Это не так...  
 **Ты просто не видишь больше смысла в жизни, ведь так? И ты решил, что можешь вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, а я быстро смогу придать смысл твоей жизни. Я увлеку тебя снова в этот сияющий всеми цветами радуги опасный мир, где всякие сумасшедшие навешивают на тебя взрывчатку, где в тебя стреляют киллеры, и даже не всегда промахиваются. Но... нет, Джон.**  
Что за?.. Шерлок, да ведь последние месяцы ты только и делал, что думал обо мне...  
 **Знаешь что, Джон, законы в этой стране могут быть настоящей занозой в заднице, когда речь идет о подготовке к самоубийству, но всему есть предел, и я не хочу, чтобы меня теперь считали виновным во всех смертных грехах.**  
Я...   
**Мне больше нечего тебе сказать.**  


Шум от закрытия двери эхом отдается в ушах, и Шерлок снова оказывается в коридоре. Он делает глубокий вдох и продолжает идти дальше. 

Следующая дверь затягивает его внутрь так быстро, что он даже не успевает сориентироваться. Дверь монолитная, по краям ее обрамляют деревянные балки, а сверху прикреплена светящаяся табличка с названием места, но от яркости освещения букв не разобрать.

Внутри звучит громкая музыка, и царящий шум поначалу отпугивает. Яркое неоновое освещение слепит Шерлока, и он съеживается от изобилия чужих человеческих тел, циркулирующих вокруг него так, словно границы личного пространство здесь стерты. Он начинает быстро моргать, пытаясь сфокусироваться:

  
**Привет, Джон. Сто лет, сто зим.**  
Боже, что тут делаешь, да еще и в таком виде? У тебя какое-то расследование? Иначе я даже не могу предположить, что заставило тебя прийти сюда одетым именно так.  
 **Тяжело общаться, когда вокруг так шумно.**  
А с чего ты решил, что я хочу с тобой общаться?  
 **Ты и сам не уверен в обратном. Однако твое любопытство оказывается сильнее злости на меня. Скажи лучше, чем ты себя здесь травишь?**  
Ты, что, предлагаешь купить мне выпить? В подобном месте это звучит как утверждение.  
 **Уверен, ты согласишься.**  


Шерлок чуть улыбается. Он хорошо помнит то дело, из-за которого оказался в ночном клубе. Помнит напиток, который в итоге купил Джону, и разговор, который у них состоялся тем вечером. На той же неделе он-таки поймал преступника, за которым гонялся — это был серийный маньяк, который нападал на молодых безобидных мужчин в гей-клубах, делая им инъекцию самодельного снотворного. Шерлок заманил убийцу в аллею позади одного из таких клубов, где его, конечно же, уже поджидал Джон со своим неизменным пистолетом.  
Шерлок проходит через небольшую металлическую дверь с одним раздвижным окном посередине, и оказывается в такси:

Ты и сам настоящий маньяк, в курсе?  
 **Джон, с возрастом мало что меняется. Скорее, старые привычки только усугубляются.**  
Должно быть, я просто сошел с ума, раз снова ношусь с тобой по Лондону.  
 **Это заменяет тебе Прозак.** [3]  
Мне бы и тебе следовало дать сейчас таблеточку.  
 **Возможно, но ты так не поступишь. Вместо этого ты поедешь со мной домой.**  
С чего бы мне совершать такой безумный поступок, а?  
 **Ты подозреваешь, что убийца мог успеть ранить меня тем тончайшим лезвием со снотворным на конце. И ты знаешь, что правду я тебе не скажу. Поэтому, единственный выход — это проследить за мной. Сдавайся, Джон. Оплату за такси поделим пополам.**  
Даже не знаю, почему меня и правда это тревожит.  
 **Нет, ты все прекрасно знаешь.**  


Воспоминания имеют горько-сладкий вкус, точно шоколад - их приятно выстраивать в хронологическом порядке, но они ложатся на сердце тяжким грузом и начинают давить все сильнее, причиняя боль, пока Шерлок не понимает, что больше просто не выдержит — тогда воспоминания становятся тоньше и прозрачнее, расстояние между дверьми сокращается и память ускоряет свой бег. Шерлок знает, что у него нет времени заглядывать за каждую, но, несмотря ни на что, ему важно отыскать ту самую дверь.

Наконец, он находит ее, спрятанною в укромном уголке у задней стены. Он безошибочно узнает эту дверь по металлическому дверному кольцу в форме двойной спирали. С удивлением он обнаруживает, что она, в отличие от остальных, раскрыта нараспашку.

За ней снова гостиная на Бейкер-стрит, как всегда с характерным беспорядком в стиле Шерлока, однако, присутствия Джона там не ощущается:

  
**Переезжай сюда снова.**  
Нет.  
 **Но ты даже не думал об этом, Джон!**  
А мне и не нужно думать. Я и так знаю ответ - нет.  
 **Но это же просто нелепо! Твоя квартира находится черте где, она даже дальше от твоей работы, чем Бейкер-стрит. И тебе приходится делать три пересадки прежде, чем...**  
Окей, окей, я понял тебя. Но, Шерлок, мой ответ все равно «нет».  
 **Это все из-за того, что было?**  
Нет! Боже, нет, это уже в прошлом. Хотел бы я все изменить... но и ты тоже настрадался.  
 **Да. И почему же ты не можешь переехать?**  
Шерлок, не могу и все. Это будет... неуместно.  
 **Ты имеешь в виду свой образ жизни? Потому что если так, то в этом нет никакой проблемы, Джон. Миссис Хадсон не станет возражать и, по правде говоря, она вообще обрадуется тому, что...**  
Да, да. Спасибо. Я и без тебя знаю, что ее самые буйные фантазии тогда, возможно, смогут воплотиться в реальность.  
 **Ну, не самые буйные, я полагаю.**  
Ты это о чем?  
 **О, Джон, ну не будь таким наивным. Фантазии, в которых она сплетничает с миссис Тернер о ее собственных «женатиках».**  
Угу. Вот в это-то и проблема.  
 **В «женатиках»?**  
Да нет же, Шерлок. В Миссис Хадсон!

Шерлок улыбается и, облокачиваясь о стену, позволяет воспоминанию проиграться до конца.

  
**Смею предположить, что в такой ненавязчивой манере ты делаешь мне предложение?**  
Предложение?.. Ради всего святого, Шерлок, ты можешь говорить потише?  
 **Миссис Хадсон нет дома, если тебя именно это волнует.**  
Нет, меня волнует не _это!_ Меня волнует то, что ты пришел к совершенно неверному выводу!  
 **Просто я считаю, что церемония бракосочетания между двумя единомышленниками не такая уж бесполезная вещь.**  
Это если предположить, что мы с тобой единомышленники. Но я-то отлично знаю, что творится в твоей голове, так что предположение слишком уж притянуто за уши.  
 **Хватит уже втыкать ненужные палки в колеса. Если то, что мы будем сочетаться с тобой браком, гарантирует, что после этого ты переедешь обратно на Бейкер-стрит, я совершенно серьезно готов рассмотреть подобную возможность.**  
Что ты... Да я ушам своим не верю. Шерлок, мы даже не встречаемся! Тебя не интересует секс, ты сам мне это заявил когда-то.  
 **Такого я не говорил. Я сказал, что не ищу возможности, и в тот момент это было абсолютной правдой.**  
Хорошо, хорошо. То есть ты сейчас на что намекаешь?

Из-под полуприкрытых и подрагивающих век Шерлок наблюдает за тем, что происходит дальше. Картинка становится чуть размытой. Он вспоминает, как поцеловал Джона, как повел его в свою спальню, как плавно раздевал его, не спеша расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке. Тишина окутывала их, а поцелуи и прикосновения были намного красноречивее всех несказанных слов. Шерлок вспоминает, как ощущал дрожь Джона, и как он сам сбивчиво дышал, покрывая тело своего любовника поцелуями, лаская его в тот самый первый и неизбежно последний раз. Он раскрепощал Джона миллиметр за миллиметром, прогоняя все его страхи и сомнения, словно доказывая, что отсутствие опыта - вовсе не означает неумелость, а Джон отвечал ему своей разгорающейся, точно пламя, страстью.

Находясь в этой комнате, Шерлок ловит себя на мысли, что ему не хватает кислорода, хотя как вообще внутри воспоминания может стать душно? 

Он ощущает чувство неопределенной тревоги, когда понимает, что задерживается в этой комнате дольше положенного. Время не щадит никого, а уж, тем более, Шерлока. К тому же, сегодня у него назначена встреча со своей судьбой.

Шерлок идет по бесконечному коридору, пока не останавливается около другой двери с черным железным замком, сделанной из неотесанного дуба:

Что мы тут делаем, Шерлок? И где место преступления? На вид это обычный коттедж. Хотя, должен признать, очень милый...  
 **Никто не совершил преступления, Джон. Хотя тот факт, что в этом доме сейчас никто не живет — поистине преступление.**  
Ты это к чему? Кто владелец дома?  
 **Я.**  
Что?! Как?!  
 **Я унаследовал его.**  
О, да ладно, что, от особо благодарного клиента?  
 **Вовсе нет. От благодарного дяди Благодарного за то, что я перестал его навещать, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать. Дело в том, что обе его жены развелись с ним, когда я рассказал им о его изменах. Тогда мне было семь и десять лет соответственно.**  
И он все равно завещал тебе этот дом?  
 **Разумеется. Дядя отлично пожил во время пенсии, веселясь долгими ночами со своим камердинером. И был абсолютно счастлив, пока не умер. Ты успел заметить в глубине сада ульи? Пчелы — поразительные создания. Я даже начинаю задумываться, а не сделать ли какое-нибудь исследование их поведенческих особенностей. Конечно, после того, как я закончу изучение мотета Орландо де Лассо, композитора эпохи Ренессанса.** [4]  
Так. Стоп. Шерлок, ты, что, предлагаешь нам жить здесь?  
 **Да, все верно, Джон. В конце концов, это самое удачное место для жизни на пенсии. А с твоей прогрессирующей с каждым годом глухотой, ты становишься все более нетерпимым к шуму на Бейкер-стрит.**  
Ну, да, тут ты прав, но...  
 **И, несмотря на то, что преступления и криминальный мир поистине захватывают, должен признаться, я уже очень давно не сталкивался с действительно оригинальным преступлением. По большей части, они все скучны и предсказуемы.**  
Так, позволь я проясню все для себя еще раз: ты предлагаешь нам переехать с Бейкер-стрит сюда, в этот дом. Шерлок, а на что, по-твоему, мы будем жить?  
 **Джон, ты опять забываешь о моем трастовом фонде. Стой, или ты не знал? А откуда, ты думал, поступала оплата аренды, когда у нас не было доходов? Или в тот период когда ты съехал?**  
Полагаю, я... особо не задумывался над этим.  
 **Что правда, то правда. Нет, я все-таки считаю, что для нас этот дом просто идеален: тихий, немного деревенский, но оборудован надлежащим образом, и до него легко добраться из города.**  
То есть, ты все-таки планируешь иногда возвращаться в Лондон?  
 **Конечно. От тех двух комнат на Бейкер-стрит мы откажемся. А нашу общую оставим, пусть будет для нас пристанищем, если мы захотим поехать и пораздражать своим присутствием Лестрейда.**  
Он ведь тоже скоро отправится на пенсию.  
 **Да, знаю. Я пригласил его на церемонию. И Донован тоже.**  
Церемонию?  
 **Да. Ну же, Джон. Церемония бракосочетания, в этот вторник в ЗАГСе. Я уже заказал тебе новый костюм, осталось только вместе сходить и выбрать рубашку...**  


При воспоминании о том растерянном выражении лица Джона, Шерлок не мог сдержать улыбки. 

Не торопясь, он снова проходит по коридору, до следующей двери — она сделана из дерева, а ее ручку обвивает зеленой змейкой плющ:

 

_… Мы вверяем нашего дорого брата Грегори богу и придаем его тело земле: земля к земле, пепел к пеплу, прах к праху в надежде на воскресение..._

Могло быть и хуже.  
 **Да, по крайней мере, адрес был четким.**  
Я говорю о его болезни, Шерлок.  
 **Джон, в смерти нет ничего плохого, она просто неизбежна.**  
Уж очень по-философски ты рассуждаешь  
 **Пусть сегодня будет день философии. Не против?**  
Если только ненадолго. И я бы не отказался от чашечки чая. Не забывай, через два часа наш поезд, или ты хочешь провести на Бейкер-стрит еще одну ночь?  
 **Нет.**  
Что, слишком много воспоминаний?  
 **Мне уже шестьдесят восемь, Джон, а тот матрас безжалостен к моим старческим костям.**  
Я еще старше тебя, но меня это никак не тревожит.  
 **Тогда поблагодари за это судьбу. Без твоего слухового аппарата мы бы сейчас вообще не вели эту милую беседу.**  
Ну, не без планшета и стилуса, точно... И все-таки у Грега была хорошая жизнь.  
 **Стандартная формулировка людей, осознающих конечность своей жизни и пытающихся таким образом себя успокоить.**  
Боже, да мы сегодня и _правда_ не в духе?  
 **С тобой бесполезно притворяться, Джон.**  
Ты просто переживаешь из-за того, что я умру первым, да, Шерлок?  
 **Мне бы не хотелось сейчас об этом говорить.**  
Где и когда еще мы сможем это обсудить? Иди сюда.  
 **Потерять тебя будет сравни оперативному изъятию моего головного мозга - боль будет непереносимой.**  
Думаю, тебе придется когда-нибудь с этим смириться, Шерлок. В любом случае, держу пари, ты не сможешь упустить такое важное событие в моей жизни, м?  
 **Хм...**  


Звук закрывающейся двери разносится по коридору оглушающими раскатами грома. Шерлок продолжает свой путь, но его шаг уже не такой уверенный, а лицо стало серьезным и задумчивым.

Следующая дверь гладкая и удачно вписана в пространство коридора. Она сделана из легкого сплава какого-то незнакомого металла. Шерлок замирает, касаясь рукой дверной ручки, затем открывает дверь и проходит в больничную палату.

Джон крепко спит. Здесь он намного старше и понятно, что он очень болен - он такой же бледный, как и больничные простыни, и даже как будто прозрачный, точно его душе уже не терпится взлететь и забрать с собой бренное тело. Под пристальным взглядом Шерлока Джон открывает глаза и слабо кашляет:

Все еще жив.  
 **Да, следовало бы стараться лучше.**  
Что, тебе уже надоело возиться со мной? Много времени это не займет.  
 **Всего лишь пятьдесят лет — немногие браки живут так долго.**  
Шерлок, это неправда.  
 **А вот докажи мне. Выбирайся из этой постели и пошли со мной. Днем отправимся в Сомерсет-хаус — у них есть все необходимые сведения, которые помогут нам получить ответ на вопрос о среднестатистической продолжительности брака.** [4]  
Неплохая попытка меня вытащить, но, если ты не возражаешь, я бы предпочел остаться здесь.  
 **Вообще-то я возражаю. Ты уже настолько обленился, что не можешь оторвать свою задницу от этой постели, а мне надоело сидеть около тебя.**  
Ты можешь подключиться к бесплатному Вайфай.  
 **Уже. Ничего интересного. Точнее, ничего, что бы заинтересовало меня больше, чем ты.**  
Ты хочешь сказать, ничего интереснее, чем наблюдать за тем, как я умираю?  
 **Это естественный процесс, Джон. А все естественные процессы всегда меня завораживали.**  
Приятно осознавать, что чем ближе я к Создателю, тем больше получаю внимания с твоей стороны.  
 **Ты всегда нуждался во внимании, Джон.**  


Шерлок опускает голову и смотрит под ноги, а затем тихо покидает эту комнату. Он прекрасно знает, что нигде - ни на небе, ни на земле, уже нельзя взять и просто вычеркнуть эти воспоминания.

Оказавшись в коридоре своей памяти, он еще долго стоит и просто смотрит вдаль. По левую руку тянется бессчетное количество дверей с его нынешними воспоминаниями: маленькие и большие, с декоративной лепниной и без, неотесанные и гладкие. Он вздыхает и поворачивается направо, там коридор продолжается, но он пуст - никаких больше дверей, никаких воспоминаний.

Шерлок оборачивается и снова смотрит на больничную дверь, в прощальном жесте проводя рукой по ее поверхности - это одно из самых старых его воспоминаний, то, с которого началась его жизнь. И уже не составит труда догадаться, почему все сложилось именно так.

 _Шерлок._

Он слышит тихий, но настойчивый голос. Шерлок делает вдох и ускоряет свой шаг. Идя по коридору, он проходит мимо дверей, беззвучно кивая в сторону тех, что не успел открыть в этот раз, но еще сможет посетить, когда вернется сюда снова. Уходя, он плавно касается металлического дверного кольца в форме двойной спирали, задерживая руку на несколько секунд.

_Шерлок._

Вот и пришло время покинуть это место. А звук голоса является доказательством длительности его пребывания в нем. Второпях Шерлок доходит до конца коридора и выходит через большую коричневую дверь, в которую вошел сюда, а затем делает крутой поворот влево, навстречу дневному свету...

\- Шерлок.

Шерлок открывает глаза и видит перед собой лицо своего брата - раздражающе спокойное и безэмоциональное, заставляющее нахмурится и отвернуться.

\- Шерлок, пора, - мягкие голосовые модуляции касаются его уха, точно тихий зимний снег - величественно и безжалостно. Шерлок вздыхает и проходит мимо своего одетого с иголочки брата в ванную комнату. Он проводит там какое-то время и, когда снова появляется, на нем надет строгий черный костюм и белая рубашка, а волосы аккуратно уложены в упругие локоны.

Майкрофт смотрит на брата и улыбается одними губами.

\- Ты же не собираешься соблазнить его в первую же встречу, Шерлок, - иронично спрашивают он. - Нет необходимости так уж сильно стараться.

Шерлок проходит мимо него и ложится на диван.

\- Я приготовил тебе чай, - говорит Майкрофт, делая глоток из своей чашки.

Тишина повисает комнате, словно дамоклов меч. В какой-то момент Майкрофт не выдерживает этого напряжения и, вздыхая, отставляет чашку на кофейный столик, а затем садится рядом со своим братом.

\- Видит бог, Шерлок, другого выхода нет, - с ровными интонациями говорит он.  
Шерлок резко подскакивает со своего места и проходит к окну.

\- Мне не нужна твоя _жалость,_ \- пренебрежительным плевком фраза оседает в воздухе.

\- Как бы там ни было, я тебя жалею, - говорит Майкрофт все тем же ровным тоном, - как и все те, кто жалеет своих родственников с таким же синдром перемещения во времени, как у тебя, - он не спеша встает с дивана и подходит к брату, застывшему у окна.

Шерлок смотрит на улицу ничего не видящим взглядом.

\- Исследования в этой области продолжаются, - говорит Майкфрот, - но, по понятным причинам, результаты будут нескоро.

\- Слишком _нескоро_ для меня, - цедит Шерлок, - точнее, для меня уже будет поздно, принимая во внимание то состояние, в котором я нахожусь сейчас. Часть моей жизни — единственно важная, ради которой вообще стоило жить, уже закончилась.

\- Это так, - соглашается Майкрофт. - Все, что тебе остается делать - это стиснуть зубы и прожить оставшиеся тридцать четыре года своей жизни, как ты уже прожил предыдущие.

\- Нехватка контроля над...

\- Сводит с ума, я знаю, - перебивает его Майкрофт. - И нет возможности остановить бег времени или перемотать его.

\- Я даже не могу умереть.

\- Да, - соглашается Майкрофт. - Хотя это случится в будущем, по крайне мере, для меня. А для тебя это уже случилось и ничего нельзя изменить.

Майкрофт мягко касается плеча своего брата:

\- Шерлок, даю слово, я буду присматривать за тобой и твоим Доктором в течение своего будущего, так как я уже делал в твоем прошлом, - голос его звучит печально. - А теперь, как мне кажется, тебе пора отправляться в госпиталь Святого Бартоломея. Ты же не хочешь опоздать на свою встречу.

Шерлок саркастически фыркает, но все-таки надевает свое серое пальто и завязывает шарф. Потом он долго и пристально смотрит на брата и, резко отворачиваясь, уходит из квартиры 221В.

Завтра Майкрофт похитит доктора Ватсона, увезя его в заброшенное здание где-то в Камдене. [5] Он проведет с ним тщательную личную беседу о взаимоотношениях со своим братом. 

Завтра Шерлок вернется в свою крохотную квартирку на Монтегю-стрит и изготовит достаточное количество взрывчатки, чтобы взрыв разнес весь потолок. Он будет поспешно выдворен оттуда и избежит последствий только из-за того, что знает о том, что его домовладелец торгует контрабандными ноутбуками.  
Через день Майкрофт прочитает в свежем выпуске газеты детали раскрытого полицейским управлением Скотланд-Ярда дела о серийном маньяке-убийце, после чего отправит своему брату ироничное текстовое сообщение. Еще через день Шерлок смоет остатки своего запаса кокаина в унитаз и выкурит последнюю сигарету перед тем, как начать новый этап своей жизни, в которой нет места подобным вещам.  
Так события будут сменять друг друга, одно за другим. Майкрофт будет мягко просачиваться в свое будущее (зная, что Шерлок уже был там) и, осознавая, что ничего не изменить. А Шерлок будет продолжать свое движение в прошлое, хорошо понимая, что его там ждет.

 

Но сейчас у Шерлока есть этот единственный день, последний день, когда он сможет сказать Джону Ватсону свое «здравствуй и прощай», и он намеревается сделать это максимально подобающим образом.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание автора:**
> 
> Предпосылкой к написанию фанфика стала книга, которою я прочитала несколько лет назад, - «Властью Песочных Часов», фантастическая новелла Пирса Энтони. Термин «синдром перемещения во времени» был взят из произведения Одри Ниффенеггер «Жена путешественника во времени».
> 
> **Примечания переводчика:**
> 
> 1\. Цоффани ( Zoffany) – компания, производящая обои для стен. Свое название получила в честь немецкого художника-неоклассика Иоганна Цоффани (1733-1810), большую часть жизни проработавшего в Англии. 
> 
> 2\. Ваксхолл (Vauxhall) - название района Воксхолл, расположенного на южном берегу Темзы напротив респектабельных аристократических районов Челси и Пимлико, связывают со словом «вокзал». По легенде, русский царь Николай I, посетивший Лондон в 1844 году, по ошибке назвал местную железнодорожную станцию просто "вокзалом", а в газетах, описывающих официальный визит, напечатали слово Vauxhall. После этого новое название станции, а позднее и всей прилегающей к ней территории прижилось. Фото арки, где стояли Джон и Шерлок: http://www.flickr.com/photos/34989505@N06/3415601534/
> 
> 3\. Прозак - антидепрессивное средство. Улучшает настроение, снижает напряженность, тревожность и чувство страха, устраняет дисфорию. 
> 
> 4\. Сомерсет-хаус (Somerset House) — общественное здание в стиле классицизм, занимающее целый квартал между Стрэндом и Темзой вЛондоне, чуть восточнее моста Ватерлоо.


End file.
